Gemini no Hito
by finalfantasygirl16
Summary: "Chuu! Chuuuuu Len-kun!" "What? Eww gross. Get away!" My summer is going to be hell. HEEELLLPPP! D: Oh btw, can you pick me up? I'm in jail... again. RinxLen.
1. Gemini no Hito

AN: Well I don't know… I dreamt of a cute Rin and a bad boy Len. Let's see where this goes, ne? xD

Summary: "Chuu! Chuuuuu Len-kun!" "What? Eww gross. Get away!" My summer is going to be hell. HEEELLLPPP! D: oh btw, can you pick me up? I'm in jail.. again.

Gemini no Hito

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Len's Pov:

"Len, you're moving to Tokyo with your father!" My mother excitedly announced as she set the phone down. "WHAT?" I yelled obviously pissed. Summer has just started, I thought I was going to be able to hang out with Mikuo and Kaito all summer but now I'm moving? Ugh. I sat on my mother's office chair as she sat on the desk writing something into her agenda. "Your father and I agreed that once you were seventeen, you would live with him until you graduate. Besides I'm sick already of going to pick you from the police every week. I'm sick of you" She calmly but maliciously said noting something not even caring really.

Well isn't this grand. By the end of the week I got all my crap packed into my luggage like clothes, money, manga, books, pocky, cds, and a few dvds. I didn't really need the other stuff in my room seeing as my mother expected me to visit once in awhile; like she was ever home to begin with… All she ever cared about was her damn image to the public.

At the airport Kaito and Mikuo came to say their goodbyes, who knows when I'll see them again. "Make sure to e-mail us every now and then, m'kay?" Mikuo shook my hand as we did the secret stupid handshake we made up when we were twelve. I nodded assuring him that I would call them once I arrived in Tokyo. I turned to face Kaito who was wailing and crying as he stuffed his face with ice-cream. "I'll… mm… miss… you… yum… Len… wah!.." He hurried eating his ice-cream trying to distract his dramatic tears. I sighed and punched his arm gently, "I'll come visit soon, you dork"

I waved goodbye to them going to the terminal. My mother was too busy to even say goodbye to her own son, she honestly wouldn't care if I dropped dead this second. I was disappointed but like I cared, I was more pissed with her than excited to move from her house. The flight to Tokyo wasn't that far, getting off and getting my crap I immediately saw my dad with a couple of people there waiting to greet me.

"Len!" He ran to me and hugged the life out of me. Unlike my mother, my dad was the creepy cheerful type but only when he wasn't dealing with his business. "Dad… let… go…" I stopped breathing, after he saw that he was suffocating he let go. Inhaling all the air I could get, I smelled oranges. A girl jumped out from the crowd of people, "Hi! I'm Rin!" She smiled widely taking my hand in hers.

Dad patted her head whispering something into her ear, "Bye bye!" She waved and walk off with one girl with pink hair. I gave my dad a questioning look as he laughed, "I'll explain later. That was Rin and Luka that left to get the car. Now this is Miki and Teto and that's Ted" He introduced the small crowd to me. They waved as I nodded.

Throwing my stuff into the trunk of the minivan, we headed to dad's mansion. Living with my mother all this time, it was a middle class life but I didn't mind. Ted and the others helped me get my stuff as they dumped it in my old room. Last time I was here, would be when I was about nine so some few Kamen Rider and Gundam posters remained but other than that – it was remodeled bigger.

I took a quick shower and headed to the kitchen to make a banana smoothie. The girl – Teto was in there eating cherries. "Hey" I greeted as she nodded. "So do you live here too?" I asked her casually. She nodded again, "We all do! Raizo took us in" She smiled. I took some bananas from the bowl and starting peeling them. "My dad?" I asked. "Yup! He's really nice. Miki and Ted are my older siblings, your dad took us in when our parents died so we're kinda like family now!" She giggled. Huh, wow.

Rin came running in. She fell as soon as she stepped in, "Owwie!" She rubbed her head. Teto ran to her, "Oh my gosh Rin! You okay?" She asked concerned checking her elbows and knees. "Oh, I'm bleeding!" Rin looked at her right knee, her eyes welling up with tears. "I'm such a klutz! I can't do anything right!" She started wailing as Teto took out a band-aid from her red short pocket. "You have to be careful, Rinny" Teto patted her head. I stared at them confused.

"Mm! Thanks!" Rin rubbed her eyes, getting up and then running off. "What's up with her?" I asked Teto. She looked at me and coughed. "Nothing. Hey… just promise me that you won't go near Rin too much, m'kay?" Her tone changed to serious. I slowly nodded not sure what that meant.

Finishing my smoothie I left Teto there. What did she mean? Leave Rin alone? Why? I walked down the hallway just about to go upstairs when, "Len, can I see you in my office please?" My father called as I headed in. I sat down as he was in his big chair looking concerned. "What's up?" I asked.

"I don't want you to be confused as you're living with me now. A lot has happened in the past eight years I haven't seen you. First. My dear friend and his wife died two years ago – I took in Miki, Ted, and little Teto as my own since it was in my friend's will for I to do so. Second. Luka is my partner at work as well as care taker for Rin. Last but not least. Please stay away from Rin" He took a sip from his coffee.

"What's the big deal with Rin?" I asked him growing more curious. First Teto and now him, what gives? Before he spoke up, Rin came in with a bunny. "Usagi-chan! Kawaii~ Raizo isn't she sooo cute! Can I keep it?" She plead as my dad chuckled. "Of course Rin-chan!" He patted her head as she smiled and ran out playing with the animal. He stared back at me serious again, "As you can see, Rin is very special in this house. She is the daughter of another dear friend of mine that passed away six months ago. If you every talk to her, be a gentleman" He pointed a finger. Me? Gentleman my ass…

"I'm serious Len" He narrowed his eyes. I got up with my arms up, "Alright. Alright. Whatever. I'll _try _to be nice" I told him, He was going to lecture me but decided against it. I knew it, I could see it in his eyes. In all honesty I could care less.

Walking up to my room I laid down just looking up to the ceiling. I heard someone whimper, I sighed guessing who it could be. Gee… let me guess. I opened my closet to see Rin sitting crying her heart out. I wanted to leave her there alone, it's not my problem, but the angel on my shoulder told me not to be such an ass. Damn it. "Hey, you okay?" I asked her. She looked up rubbing her eyes, "Oh I'm sorry! This is your room, haha.. Bye Bye!" She jumped up acting like nothing happened. I grabbed her by the arm, She yelled and struggled to get out of my hold. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

I let go. Confused. "RIN!" My dad and Luka came running in. Luka held her in her arms trying to stop Rin's shaking. "Len. Get out. Now" Dad raised his voice kicking me out of my own room.

What the hell? Seriously?

Ugh.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

What's up with Rin? Hmmm I wonder…

Please R&R! Thankies! :D

I don't own Vocaloid/Crypton Inc. I just own this idea of mine~


	2. Be My Nightlight

AN: Please enjoy this story! :D I don't know how far it'll go… ah! We'll see!

Be My Nightlight

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rin's Pov:

"_Here Rin-Rin let me show you how to love" _

"_Please don't hurt me!" I plead trying to escape. _

"_Shut up" He trailed kisses down… _

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shot up from the bed touching my face. The tears falling down. Why couldn't I forget? Why…

I curled up hugging myself on the warm bed that had a faint smell of Axe and smoke. "Why?" I whispered crying myself back to sleep.

XxxxxxxX

Len's Pov:

I woke up on the damn living room couch, it was pretty comfy but I was still upset. My dad grabbed my arm and threw into the living room yelling at me. _"WHY DID YOU TOUCH HER?" _He exploded as I shrugged. He ended up grounding me for that. Stupid…

I got up deciding to go up to my room, maybe she left by now. I seriously needed a smoke now. I entered seeing as she was curled up, dry tears evident of her crying. What is with this girl?

The room was still closed, the curtains shielding the rising sun from seeping in, I stood there staring at the clock and back at her. She opened her eyes slowly but they immediately turned big as saucers when she saw me standing next to the bed. She gasped holding the bed's headboard trying to get away. "Don't come any closer! Please!" She plead.

"Hey calm down, it's just me. Damn it" I turned on the light on as she sighed. "Oh. I'm sorry… you scared me!" She smiled giggling. I wanted to hit my head against the wall.

"You have issues…" I mumbled.

She looked down at the covers, "I know…" She whispered.

Did I just here her say that? I shook my head, "So enjoying my bed?" I asked trying to start a conversation. She nodded, "Sometimes I sleep here, uh, do you smoke?" She asked. I nodded, "Yeah every now and then. It calms me down"

"Oh"

"Oh, What?"

She shook her head, "Nothing"

"You don't mind if I start unpacking do you?" I asked her scratching my head. She got up from the bed, "Sure! Can I help?" She asked, I set my luggage on the bed and started unzipping.

We put my stuff into the closet and on the bookshelf, "Umm do you think you can take those out yourself" She said looking at the pack of cigarettes. I got it out throwing the pack on my computer desk. Taking one I put it to my lips going out to my balcony. The sun was rising as the rooster started making noise.

The view from my balcony was of the pool, backyard, and the fields of cherries, oranges, bananas, and some vegetables growing on the private farming land my father owned passed the backyard. I took my yellow lighter from my pocket and lit the cig. I leaned on the wall just closing my eyes and relaxing for once. "You really shouldn't smoke" Rin stood next to me, "And why shouldn't I?" I stared at her, She smiled taking the cig from my lips. "It's bad for you, silly!" She stepped on it and threw it into my trash can. "Raizo will get mad if you smoke here, what if you get sick?" She came back sitting on the floor.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay I get it already. They're bad. I'll just drink sake instead" She cringed at my words. I ignored it, "So what school do you go to?" I asked her changing the subject from my drug habits. She smiled, "I go to K Academy!"

"Wow, was the founder so cheap as to not put his full name?" I asked.

She laughed at that, "No, it's Kiyoharu but K Academy for short!"

"Oh, my bad" I tapped the wall in need of that smoke but I'll just wait until she leaves. I don't see why they wanted me to stay away. She was normal when she wasn't kicking and screaming.

"Well I better go! Hmm… corn…" She stood up thinking, shutting the door to my room. Corn? What?

I went to my computer desk getting another cig out of the pack but then I decided against it. Heading to my bed, I laid down burying my head into my pillows. They smelled like smoke, Axe, and oranges. "Oranges… Rin" I whispered thinking of her unique choice of perfume. What the hell do I care and why is this damn secret making me go crazy?

I ended up falling asleep until ten when I woke up, took a shower, and headed downstairs. My father was reading his newspaper in the dining room. "'Morning" I greeted as I sat besides him. One of the house maid came in with a plate for me and some more coffee for dad. He set down the paper and looked at me serious again. What now? "Len I will have to ask you to refrain from doing drugs in this house and if you _must_ talk to Rin out of sheer boredom – don't ask her personal questions" He narrowed his eyes.

So suddenly I'm the bad guy in this house? I stood up slamming my hands hard on the table, "Why the hell won't anyone in this damn house tell me what's wrong?" I glared at him as he sipped his coffee. "It's not of your concern" He stood up and walked out.

I gritted my teeth in frustration. Easy Len don't go crazy. I ate breakfast by myself and then headed to the family den where Teto and Ted where playing DDR. Rin was smiling as she clapped her hands sitting on the couch.

I smiled a little seeing it. How could such a normal nice girl be so, so, so emotional? Miki and Luka sat next to her as Ted beat Teto at the song. They switched to play karaoke, Rin and Luka started to sing. I left before I could hear them finish the song.

I decided to text Kaito and Mikuo but neither of them where answering their phones. "Damn it.." I whispered annoyed. I wanted to go out and _hopefully _not get into trouble but it's like a magnet to me and eehh there's a few guys here in Tokyo that want their 'ultimate revenge' such wimps if you ask me. Unfortunately for me I was grounded until 'further notice' from dad.

My phone started buzzing as I picked up, "Yo"

"Hey Len! You never called back you jerk! Hey how's the ice cream over there?"

"Kaito.."

"Hm? Yeah buddy?"

"Shut up and pass the phone to Mikuo"

"Wah! You're so cruel Len-kun!"

I sighed, "And you're annoying"

I heard someone yell in the back, "Is that Len, Kaito?" Kaito sounded far after that, "Hey Len"

"Hey"

"Wait up. –Go away Kaito! – No don't do that! I don't know, don't eat all the ice cream dumbass! - Anyways did you get there safe?"

I chuckled picturing that he threw something to Kaito so he wouldn't reach the freezer. "Yeah I got here safe but this place is far from it" I filled him on what happened.

"That's weird. She just cries?"

"Yeah"

"Be nice will you?"

"Now you're lecturing me too. I'm not that... mean"

"Ha, say that to the cops. Didn't Officer Aizawa throw coffee at your face for biting and punching him?"

I sighed trying to forget that one time, "It wasn't that bad. The coffee was cold and I slightly bit him and broke his nose, not like I killed the guy"

He laughed, I heard his doorbell ring as children laughter started to fill the house. "Crap, the little demons are here! Gotta go man, be nice to girls" Somehow I felt like he was glaring at me. "Yeah, yeah" I hung up and walked off back to the den where Teto and Luka where at it on DDR.

They had the music on pretty loud but I felt something was wrong. I ignored them heading down the hall opening the closet. Rin was curled up crying again. "Hey, you okay?" I asked her as she jumped up and hugged me. "Make… make… it stop… please!" She plead burying herself into my chest.

I patted her back not knowing what to say. She flinched at my touch, okay then nevermind. I honestly didn't know how to help her. She wiped her tears away and smiled, "I'm hungry!" She chirped skipping into the kitchen.

WHAT? I swear this girl is going to make me end up in a asylum instead of a jail.

I hit my head multiple times against the wall wanting to have never come here. I'm stuck in this house for two years and on top of that everyone won't tell me what the hell is wrong.

Ugh.

I walked into the kitchen, Rin was humming as she grabbed a slice of orange cheesecake. "Hey Rin?" I asked her leaning on the wall. "Hm? Yes?" She looked up holding the knife.

"How old are you?" I asked her out of curiosity. If I wasn't allowed to ask any personal question – might as well just get to know the basics. Since we'll be living together from now, ya know?

She licked her lips anticipating the cheesecake she would soon treat herself to.

"Well let's see.. I'm sixte-" I stared at her wide-eyed. The knife rattle on the floor as the palm of her right hand started bleeding.

"Oh crap!" I yelled as she stood there frozen, the knife forgotten on the floor, her bleeding hand started shaking. "I… I… I… can't!" She stood there shaking furiously. The tears falling and falling.

I ran to her, picked the knife up setting it on the counter, then grabbing her wrist gently – I pulled her to the sink. I ran water on it as she flinched. I let the water run, I didn't know what the hell to say to her as she trembled. She hugged me, her bloody hand holding on tightly. I sighed, there goes my white wife-beater…

She finally calmed down, Luka and Teto came in laughing. Teto screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She noticed the blood drops all over. She ripped Rin from me and ran to probably get a first aid kit or something. Teto took Rin while gritting her teeth. Yup. She was definitely pissed at me. Luka bowed down apologizing knowing It wasn't my fault that I was left in the dark.

I waited ten minutes until I would go ask how Rin was doing. Teto came in by herself pointing a finger, "You stay away from her! She doesn't need men around her! Especially one like you who's been to jail more than one-hundred times!"

"One-hundred and fifteen to be exact" I corrected her, she kicked my knee. "You're infuriating! You do your own thing and let us do ours" If looks could kill, I Len, would be dead.

I regained my composure after she kicked me. "Where's Rin?" I asked her, she tapped her foot. "Out picking cherries. Leave her alone" She warned walking out the kitchen.

I grabbed a sponge and started to clean all the blood. This wasn't the summer I wanted but hey, beggers can't be choosers. By the time I was done, Teto, Luka, and Ted ran in, "Have you seen Rin?" They all asked in unison. I wiped my face with my wife-beater looking at them questioning.

"She didn't come back from picking cherries like she said she would!" Luka covered her mouth worried. "Wait here" I told them running out the kitchen's backdoor to the backyard. I ran and jumped over the fence to the fields. "Rin! Rin!" I called out searching the cherry fields.

"EEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYAAAAAHHHHHH!" Someone yelled coming from the opposite direction. "Rin!" I yelled running to the corn crops.

I managed to find her in the third row of corn. Her hands covering her ears, her eyes closed, she rocked herself back and forth crying. "Rin!" I bend down to her, she wouldn't open her eyes. She grabbed me and trembled. "Make it stop! Please! That man…!"

"What man?" I asked her.

She wouldn't say as she kept quiet. "The shadows… they scare me… Len, please don't leave me here" She plead slowly opening her eyes. She cowered into my neck as the shadow of the scarecrow loomed behind us.

I sighed taking her hand, "Let's go" I guided her out of the corn crops… The hell was she thinking? Geez. When we got back to the house all the lights were off. I guided her upstairs, "Where's your room?" I asked her.

She pointed to the door across from mine. I let go of her hand twisting the knob, she tugged on my jean's belt, "Can you stay with me?" She asked looking sad and tired.

I was so going to get hell for this in the morning. I nodded quietly entering her room. I turned on her nightlight. "Stay here, I'm going to change" I told her running to my room. I quickly took off the bloody tee and put on a black shirt on and some navy blue nike shorts. I went back as she was fast asleep on her bed.

The tears streamed down her face, I felt so bad for her but what was causing this? I grabbed her computer chair and set it by her bed, I sat down just staring at her, wiping a few tears away.

"Len, don't leave me. Promise me" She whispered. I chuckled silently, "Sure kid, I'll be your nightlight just for tonight"

"Thank you"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! Moving on to chap. 3!

Please R&R! Thankies! :D


End file.
